


Lover's Little Game

by SerigalaManis



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Amari - Freeform, Amari gak tahu diri, Drabble, M/M, Tazaki - Freeform, Tazaki malu-malu, fluff?, kiss, shortfic, very short fic, wall-pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [Salah satu cara Amari menggoda Tazaki adalah dengan permainan kecilnya.]AmaTaza Ceritanya HTS





	Lover's Little Game

Sungguh , terkutuklah Amari acap kali telah sukses dengan _licik_ nya memblokade jalan keluar Tazaki menggunakan kedua tangannya; di sisi kiri-kanan sang pecinta merpati. Wajah yang kian mendekat tiap senti memaksa bagian belakang kepala Tazaki bercumbu dengan tembok yang dingin; sedikit benturan terjadi di sana hingga mencipta sebuah erangan kecil dari bibir sang pemuda. Sensasi ‘nyut’ yang sekilas terasa sudah tak ia hiraukan lagi, sekarang.

" _Oi_ , Amari-"

Ah, _sial_. Ia tahu betul motif bulus nan usil duda flamboyan ini. Menghalaunya rapat-rapat, lalu menggodanya di tempat saat waktu yang tak tepat. Kendati agar sang kekasih (tanpa status) tak meloloskan diri dari permainan mesra.

_Mengutarakan perasaan._

Seulas senyum penuh arti menyungging perlahan di bibir Amari.

"Hei, _Tazaki_?"

"......"

"Ayolah?"

" _Sial-_ -"

Tidak lama lagi anak-anak agensi akan segera kembali ke ruangan. Tak ada pilihan lain, bukan?

"--A-aku _cint-_ "

Dan bertepatan dengan membukanya bibir yang malu-malu itu saat hendak berucap, Amari tanpa pikir panjang menutup jarak di antara keduanya dengan indra pengecap; diawali dengan tarian lembut sampai cumbu-menyumbu kalang kabut.

“- _Nnh_!”

Amari menyeringai puas. 

Hati Tazaki, untuk _kesekian_ kalinya , telah ia rebut.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenarnya rikuesan temen di LINE sih, dia shipper AmaTaza wkwk. Gw belum pernah baca AmaTaza, jadi maaf-maaf aja vibesnya ala muda-mudi bucin XDDD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a nice day~


End file.
